bigbangbeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Rouga
__TOC__ = Background = ---- Rouga Zanma is the protagonist of Big Bang Beat and Big Bang Beat Revolve. He is a man with a strong sense of justice who enjoys a good fight and fine women. With a strong body and great reflexes, he seeks to dominate the entire nation. Because he always wears white school uniform, he became known as the "White Fang". Rouga was trained by his older brother, Gou Zanma. While Rouga often is annoyed by Gou's antics and tend to punch Gou into oblivion, Rouga does heed his brother's advice and show a degree of respect for him. Rouga is betrothed to Tenrou Kunagi, and cares quite a bit for her, although that does not seem to stop him from loving or showing affection towards other women as well, such as the Nakanishi sisters and Senna Kyoudou. One of his closest friends is Kuga Kyouichirou, who also goes by the nickname of the "Black Shadow Blade". Rouga and Kuga's personalities and styles are polar opposites, complementing like yin and yang. = Special Abilities = ---- B-dash (D) Rouga dashes towards his opponent at a high speed. *Costs one section of Rouga's unique stock gauge (maximum stock is 3). *Can be canceled from any normal on hit/block. *Can be canceled from any special in recover frames if move connects (except 236A/B/C & 623A). *Can be canceled from 214A, charged 214B/C, j.214A/B, 41236A/B on block . *Can be canceled from Wild Fang super on hit. *Can be canceled with jump or into any normal or special after initial frames. = Move List = ---- Normals 5A 150 damage - 65% fixed proration Hits mid. Fast startup. Short range. Whiffs on crouching opponent. Air unblockable. 2A 100 damage - 65% fixed proration Hits mid. Fast startup. Short range. Air unblockable. j.A 100 damage - 65% fixed proration Hits overhead. Fast startup. Can only combo afterwards if used to jump in if done as late as possible, unreliable. Good air to air. 5B 400 damage - 100% fixed proration Hits mid. Quick startup. Great range. Air unblockable. Can cancel most specials into on a grounded opponent and combo. 2B 400 damage - 80% fixed proration Hits low. Great range. Air unblockable, although it will tend to whiff on characters with smaller hitboxes. Can cancel most specials into on a grounded opponent and combo. j.B 500 damage - 80% fixed proration Hits overhead. Great range. Good hitstun. 5C 700 damage - 100% fixed proration Hits mid. Slow startup. Hurts a lot. Great range. Great hitstun. Air unblockable. 2C 700 damage - 65% fixed proration Hits low. Quick startup. Good for starting juggles. Great range. Air unblockable. j.C 800 damage - 80% fixed proration Hits overhead. Decent range. Hours of hitstun, you can almost land whatever you want from a deep jump in. Command Normals 6A 800 damage - 90% relative proration An upward kick. Launcher. Able to Jump Cancel. Air unblockable. Can be chained from any ground normal and combos into any ground Special or Super. 6B 600 damage - 70% relative proration A spinning jump kick. Overhead. Aerial state. Can be chained from A and B normals but can only combo from a juggled 6A, also combos into j214+A or D Specials '214A: Blow' 500 damage (700 when charged) - 60% fixed proration *Air unblockable *Chargeable *Full charge knocks opponent into air *Can be canceled from any ground normal *Can combo from B/C normals *Can be canceled into 214B/C, 623A and Wild Fang on hit/block *Can combo into 214B *Can combo into 214C *Can combo into Wild Fang super '214B: Knuckle' 600 damage (650 when charged) - 80% fixed proration (70% relative when charged) *Air unblockable *Chargeable *Full charge is an overhead, and causes ground bounce *Can be canceled from any ground normal *Can combo from B/C normals *Fully charged version can be canceled into 214C and Wild Fang on hit/block *Can combo into 214C *Can combo into Wild Fang super '214C: Fang' close: 700 damage (1200 when charged) - 55% fixed proration far: 200 damage (550 when charged) - 100% proration *Air unblockable at close range *Travels half the screen *Chargeable *Full charge does more damage and causes slide *Blows opponent back at close range *Can be canceled from any ground normal *Can combo from B/C normals *Fully charged version can be canceled into Wild Fang on hit/block *Can combo into Wild Fang super 'j214A/B: Shoot' 700/800 damage - A: 70% relative proration - B: 60% fixed proration *j214A comes out immediately *j214B is slightly delayed and is an overhead *If opponent in air, j214A causes hard knockdown, j214B knocks away *If opponent on ground, j214A knocks away (can be followed up in corner), j214B ground bounces *Can be TK'ed *Can be canceled from air normals and 6B '236A/B/C: Napalm' 800 damage - A/C: 85% fixed proration - B: 45% fixed proration *236A comes out immediately *236B is slightly delayed but does the same damage *236C travels along the ground but comes out instantly up close and does the same damage *Can be canceled from any normal *236A can combo from any ground normal *236C can combo from B/C normals *Can be canceled into Wild Fang super on hit/block *Can combo into Wild Fang super '623A: Dunk' 1200 damage *Ground to air command throw *Can be canceled from any normal *Can combo from 6A and 2C '41236A/B/C: Slide' 800 damage - 50% relative proration *Air unblockable *Can be jump canceled *41236A travels a short distance and kicks *41236B travels twice the distance and kicks *41236C travels the same as B version but does not kick *Can be canceled from any ground normal *41236A can combo from B/C normals *41236B can combo from C normals *Can combo into Wild Fang super *41236A can combo into specials as well Supers '214D: Wild Fang' close: 1500 damage - 30% relative proration mid: 1600 damage - 100% proration far: 800 damage - 100% proration *Rouga fires a more powerful version of 214C. *Air unblockable. *Blows opponent away. *Travels three-fourths the screen but only hits once. *Can be canceled from any ground normal and special (except 623A). 'j214D: Wild Shoot' 1400 damage - 80% relative proration *Rouga uses a more powerful version of j214A. *Can be TK'ed. *Can be canceled from any air normal and special. *If opponent in air, causes hard knockdown. *If opponent on ground, causes ground bounce. Big Bang Break (During Big Bang Mode) 41236ABC: Wolf Fang 1 + 4000 damage *Rouga does a tackle that travels three-fourths of the screen. If it hits, he does a fully charged 214C. *Enemy stays in place, but Rouga flies to the other side of the screen. *Can be canceled from all ground normals except 6B, but can juggle after 6B. *Can cancel all ground specials except 623A. = Tactics = ---- General Strategies Rouga's big game plan is to get in your face and cause pain. He's one of the best damage dealers in the game and can make any off hand hit convert to massive damage. He can cause the opponent to go into a recovery state in many ways to allow him to get in. 236C send a fireball along the ground that will launch the opponent into the air and can allow you to get in. It only travels about 5/6ths screen distance though, so if you're at full screen you're not getting anything off of this unless your opponent moves forward. Unfortunately you cannot boost cancel this move, so keep that in mind. 236C is a pseudo projectile that unless you hit from the max range will also launch your opponent. This move IS boost cancelable unless you hit from max range. Once you get in you have some tools you can mix up with. Instant air dashes can make for effective combo starters if you can land the hit, but just jumping at your oppponent is a good way to get killed, so watch yourself. 6B is a pretty decent overhead that you can cancel into j.214A (this does not hit overhead, however) and get some solid damage off of it. It has some slow startup, so it's best to chain into it from a 5B or 2B. If you go into the j.214A and your opponent blocks it, boost to make it safe and then follow up with ANOTHER jumping overhead (you're still in the air from the j.214A, so any normal you do will be the jumping version after the boost), which can give you a full combo if not blocked or continued pressure if it is. Rouga only has 2 lows, 2B and 2C, so it's advised to start pressure strings with 2B > 5C instead of an A normal. You have slightly less time to react to hits, but you get a better high low. Max range 2C can be followed up with 214A and you can almost freestyle after that. Going into 214B is a smart choice for the juggle afterwards, but there are other options. 41236C is Rouga's empty slide that moves you in, but doesn't attack. Only do this to move in after C normals, because anything weaker will put you at a disadvantage and get you punished. It should also be noted that 41236A is special cancelable, so you can use it as mix up to trick your enemy if they try to punish it. Generally if you want to move in after a pressure string, you should boost because it's much safer and will allow you to get true block strings on your opponent. 41236C can be used in mixup for throw attempts if your opponent is expecting the kick, but use it sparringly because it's not safe. Combos Combo damage varies from character to character, so no damage will be listed for now. "xx" denotes a special or super cancel of the previous move into the next move, ">" denotes a chain or link from the previous move to the next move, "*" denotes a required delay in the move to allow the full combo to land. Most of these combos are just concepts to show you what is possible. Some of these are really useful BnB's while others are just to give you ideas on how the combo system works. The game's engine is pretty open in what it allows you to do, so feel free to experiment and see what happens. 'Universal' 5A > 2A > 5B > 2B > 5C > 2C 5A > 5B > 5C xx 214A xx 214B xx 214C 2B > 5C > 2C xx 214A xx 214B > 5A xx 214A xx 214B* > 5A > 5C > j.B > j.C (This is a modified version to make the combo easier to perform. After every 214B you can follow up with a 5B instead for more damage.) j.C > 2B > 5C > 2C xx 41236A xx 623A 'Tall Characters' j.C > 2B > 5C > 2C > 6A xx 214B > 5B xx 214A xx 214B* > 5B > 5C > j.B > j.C j.C > 2B > 5C > 2C > 6A > 6B > 5C xx 214B (charge slightly to guarantee hit) > 5B xx 214A xx 214C xx 214D 'Big Bang Mode' The Can Can: j.C > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx A+B+C > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx D Boost > 5C xx 41236A+B+C